I know
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Lana signs up for a 'big sister' program and meets a little girl with a big secret ** IT IS COMPLETED ! :) **
1. Meet Jan

Lana was nervous. She had no idea why she had agreed to be a 'big sister'. She made her way into the orphanage and saw all the children. They were adorable and it hurt her to see they had to stay in a dump like this. A lady saw her.  
  
"Hi, dear, You must be Lana Lang."  
  
"Yeah" Lana said, turning around.  
  
"You are here to see Jan Kennedy?" The woman asked  
  
"Yeah" Lana said again.  
  
The woman smiled "Follow me" Lana followed the lady, looking around and checking out the rooms. There were kids her age (17) in this place. Lana was an orphan, her parents had died when a meteor hit their car when she was 3, Then her aunt took her in and she lived there for most of her life. Then her aunt moved to Metropolis. She now lived with her best friend, Chloe Sullivan. She didn't mind expect the occasional bathroom time arguments they did not fight much. Lana gave Chloe most of the bathroom time; she needed a lot of hairspray to get that bob of hers. Lana was still very nervous. What if this girl didn't like her? What if she didn't talk to her or thought that she was some 'charity case'? Lana hoped she could get along with this girl.  
  
"Okay" The lady said, "We are here"  
  
She opened the door  
  
"Jan! Jan Kennedy your 'big sister' is here"  
  
Lana smiled at the girl. With blonde hair and doe eyes. She looked about 12 and was dressed in overalls and a striped shirt; Her hair was cut short like a boy but looked very feminine on her. She extended her hand.  
  
"Hi, You must be Lana" She said, "I'm Jan" 


	2. The first scare

"So do you have any hobbies?" Lana asked Jan as they walked down the street.  
  
"Well, I like to write" Jan replied.  
  
Lana smiled and nodded. This girl was such a mystery to her, she thought that Clark would get along better with her but Lana was determined to be the 'big sister' she signed up to be.  
  
"What do you like to do?" Jan asked her  
  
"Well" Lana thought for a moment "I like to read books"  
  
"What kind of books?"  
  
"Well, Classics, like War and Peace and Gone with the Wind"  
  
Jan nodded.  
  
"I like to read books like 'The Princess Diaries' have you ever read it?"  
  
"No, but i have seen the movie, it was very good"  
  
"The book is completely diffrent" Jan said  
  
"Well, I should read the book, then" Lana humored  
  
"What kind of books did you like to read at my age?" Jan asked, looking up  
  
"I liked to read 'Judy Blume' books, I was really into her when i was 12"  
  
Jan smiled "I love Judy Blume, she is so talented."  
  
"Hey, are you hungry or anything?" Lana asked  
  
Jan nodded "If you are"  
  
"Do you want to go to Wendy's?"  
  
Jan smiled gratefully "I love Wendy's!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lana smiled and led the girl into the restuaunt. Jan stopped dead short.  
  
"What wrong?" Lana asked looking down  
  
"Lets go somewhere else" Jan said, fear rising in her voice  
  
"Why? whats wrong?" Lana asked again  
  
"Just please let's go"  
  
"Are you OK?" Lana said to the girl with concern.  
  
Jan started to shake and grabbed Lana's hand.  
  
"Let's go!" She said, pulling Lana away.  
  
To Lana's horror, she saw the building explode, she pulled Jan and covered her and ducked. They both stared on, frightened as the fire came out from the building. 


	3. Should she tell?

Luckily, No one was hurt; Lana and Jan sat there as the fireman helped some of the wounded people up and into the ambulance. Lana looked at Jan, who was white as a ghost and looking a little sick. She tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked Jan, who smiled and nodded.  
  
Lana looked over to see Clark running over at them.  
  
"Lana!" He exclaimed and Jan watched on as Lana and Clark hugged then kissed.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah" Lana said "Some sick freak put a home made bomb in the restaurant, they caught him, No one was hurt"  
  
"Thank God" Clark sighed  
  
"His name is Robby Jepson, He was a college student, they just threw him in the slammer a few minutes ago" added Jan  
  
Clark smiled at Jan.  
  
"You must be the 'little sister' I'm Clark Kent, Lana's boyfriend"  
  
Jan extended her hand and Clark shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Jan Kennedy and you guys make a good couple"  
  
Lana blushed and giggled.  
  
"So, Jan you want to go somewhere that is not going to be blown up?"  
  
Jan, Clark and Lana made there way to the Wendy's fifteen minutes away in Clark's car.  
  
"What music do you listen to, Jan?" He asked  
  
"Well.. Top 40"  
  
Clark nodded and turned on the radio and "All I have" By J.Lo and L.L. Cool J came on Jan sang along with it, feeling happy for the first time in along time, despite what she had to see earlier that day. Jan had practically revealed her secret to Lana before the building had blown up. She stared over at Lana, who was smiling and looking out the window. What would Lana do if she knew? Would she freak out and tell the orphanage? Lana did not seem like the type to do that. She really wanted to tell Lana, she really did. But she had no idea how. Maybe she would tell her what the next song on the radio would be, before it even came on. Not in the car, Clark would probably freak and crash it. Not that Clark would do something like that. How could she tell Lana that she knew what would happen before it did? Jan looked over at Lana, who looked over and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you all right, Jan?" she asked.  
  
Jan nodded "Yeah, I have a lot of stuff on my mind"  
  
"Everyone in the explosion is OK" Lana said with a reassuring smile  
  
Jan nodded again "Thank God"  
  
She'd tell Lana really soon... Maybe 


	4. Why is she so devastated?

Jan and Lana waited for Clark to bring there burgers to them. There was a very akwardd scilence between both of them that Lana tried immediately to break.  
  
"So Jan, do they let you see movies at that orphanage?"  
  
Jan nodded "If we are very good we get to go to the movies the last one we saw was two weeks ago. It was 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'"  
  
Lana smiled "I love that movie"  
  
"Matthew Macounhey is so hot!"  
  
Lana laughed "Yeah"  
  
Clark sat down next to a giggling Lana and Jan  
  
"Let me guess" he said "Girl talk?"  
  
"Yeah" Lana said  
  
He gave Jan her burger and she thanked him  
  
"So what have you guys been talking about?" Clark asked  
  
"Girl talk" Lana winked at Jan, who chuckled.  
  
After they were done, Clark and Lana drove Jan back to the orphanage. When they were walking in Jan turned to Lana.  
  
"Despite the horrible explosion, this has been one of the greatest days I have had in a long time"  
  
Lana shrugged "Why? All we did was go to Wendy's"  
  
Jan smiled "It was a good change from the food they serve here, But I'm serious Lana, I've had a lot of fun today.... Can you please visit me again?"  
  
She paused then added fastly  
  
"If it isn't so much trouble.. I mean, you must have a busy schedule and.. And.."  
  
Lana looked on at the girl's puppy dog eyes and put her hand on Jan's shoulder.  
  
"Jan, don't worry. I'll come back"  
  
Jan hugged her.  
  
"Thank you so much Lana!"  
  
Lana hugged the girl back, she felt so alone and devastated for some reason, Why did she almost cry when she asked Lana to visit her again? This girl was hiding a secret that Lana was determined to find out.  
  
"How about I drop by at 4:00 tomorrow? We can go to the mall, You know, bond like a couple of girls" She joked  
  
Jan laughed  
  
"Thank you so much, Lana"  
  
Jan went back to her room and waved goodbye to Lana who waved back to her. The lady from earlier walked over to Lana.  
  
"Thank you so much for hanging out with Jan, she has had some problems in the past"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, Her mother died when she was 2 and her father was a druggie, He got jailed when she was 4. She had bounced from foster home to foster home and when her dad did get the money to keep her, he beat her until she ran away and was placed here. All before she was nine"  
  
Lana's eyes widen "How horrible"  
  
The lady sighed "I know, but Jan is such a sweet kid, in spite of it all"  
  
Lana smiled "I'm glad a can be a friend to her"  
  
The lady smiled back  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure she appreciates it" 


	5. Why didn't you tell me?

Just as she promised, Lana was there at 4:00 on the dot. Jan ran out with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Lana!" She called "Lana!"  
  
Lana caught her eye and waved to her, Jan ran down the orphanage stairs.  
  
"Are we still going to the mall?"  
  
Lana nodded "Of course we are"  
  
Jan smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Great! Just go and sign me out"  
  
Lana and Jan walked into the orphanage. Lana signed her out and they took Lana's car to the mall.  
  
"So, Jan" Lana asked her "What are your favorite stores?"  
  
Jan thought "Well, I haven't been to the mall in a few months but I like Claire's and Gadzooks"  
  
Lana smiled "I love Abrecombie and Finch and American Eagle"  
  
"Lets go window shop!" Jan exclaimed and Lana laughed.  
  
Lana talked to Jan about normal 12-year-old things, First crushes, favorite TV shows and all of that. Jan held a shirt up to her chest.  
  
"This is so beautiful, but I can't afford it"  
  
Lana looked through her wallet "Let me get it"  
  
Jan shook her head "Lana, It is 17.50!"  
  
Lana held out a $20 bill.  
  
"Don't worry about the price, Let me buy it for you"  
  
Jan smiled gratefully and bought the shirt. When their feet ached they bought some milkshakes and took a brake sitting on the bench.  
  
"Are you having fun, Jan?" Lana asked  
  
Jan nodded "So much fun, even more than yesterday!"  
  
Lana smiled "Great"  
  
Jan sipped her milkshake and then froze suddenly.  
  
"Lana, something is going to happen," She said quietly  
  
"What?" Lana asked  
  
"Lana, I can feel it something bad is going to happen," she said almost frozen with fear  
  
Lana tried to calm the shaking girl down "Jan, nothing is going to happen"  
  
"Lana, something bad is going to happen, please, we have to get out of here"  
  
Jan got up and took Lana's hand, as they walked into a store they looked out to see a guy holding out a gun on a few people. They both froze in shock as the policemen tried to calm him down. They tried to yank the gun out of the guy's hand. They wrestled with it, until they set the trigger off and a few bullets lodged right on the bench where Lana and Jan were sitting the police handcuffed the guy  
  
"You are so lucky those two girls moved" one of them hissed  
  
They took the guy threw the crowd. Lana, still in shock looked down at Jan, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jan?" Lana said soothingly  
  
Jan looked up, on the verge of crying.  
  
"Jan?" Lana tried again "How did you know that something was going to happen?"  
  
Jan started to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Lana. I just wasent sure how you would react"  
  
Lana thought for a second "With that Wendy's yesterday that was blown up.. You..You Knew it before it happened..."  
  
Jan sobbed "It started when I was 10, I'd always know what would happen before it did, It would play like a movie in my brain. It is so scary"  
  
Lana put her arm around the crying girl  
  
"Oh God Jan"  
  
Jan looked at her with sudden panic.  
  
"Lana, you can't tell anyone, especially not the orphanage! They'd put me in labs and experiments! and.. and.. and.."  
  
Lana hugged Jan before she went on the verge of hysterics.  
  
"C'mon, there is someone I want you to see" she said quietly to the girl. 


	6. The meteors, It is always the meteors!

Lana walked up The Loft, Jan by her side. Clark, of course, was in there.  
  
"Hey Lana" He said, very happy to see her "I see you've brought Jan, Hey Jan"  
  
He noticed Lana's serious face and Jan's tear streaked one.  
  
"Is everything OK?"  
  
"No" Lana said, shaking her head "I came to you for this, Chloe would just put it on The Wall of Weird"  
  
Clark looked very concerned "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jan" Lana said, putting her hand on Jan's shoulder.  
  
"What about Jan?" Clark asked.  
  
"She has this thing, where she can see what can happen before it does"  
  
"I've had it sense I was 10" Jan added  
  
"I think we should call Chloe into this" Clark said, sounding suprised but not at all shocked which suprised Jan "She can look into this"  
  
They were all at The Torch; Chloe was looking through her computer.  
  
"Jan, where were you when the meteors hit?" Chloe asked suddenly  
  
"Not even born yet" Jan answered  
  
"Yeah" Chloe apologized "I forgot, you are 12"  
  
There was a pause, then Chloe asked  
  
"What about your mother, where was she?"  
  
Jan's eyes lowered "My mother is dead"  
  
Chloe apologized again "I'm really sorry, but I do think this has something to do with the meteors"  
  
"Everything always does" Clark said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing, Jan. That your mother encountered the meteors and it did something to her, then she got pregnant with you"  
  
"My dad use to tell me, when he wasn't drugged out of his mind or beating me with a leather belt... That my mother couldn't get pregnant with me, She was working in this field. She was a gardener, and one time she slipped and fell on these green glowing rocks, 9 months later she was pregnant." Jan smiled "I always thought he was stoned when he told me that stoned when he told me that story, I mean, come on glowing green rocks? Sheesh!"  
  
"Meteors" Clark said "Always meteors"  
  
"I've found it!" Chloe exclaimed "Kind of a telepathical thing just like.." she glanced at Clark "Nevermind"  
  
"Ryan" Clark said quietly.  
  
Clark had met young boy named Ryan who had stayed with the Kent's Ryan was almost like a little brother to Clark. Ryan had died of a brain tumor a few months ago, Clark still missed him.  
  
"What should we do with Jan?" Lana asked  
  
"She could stay with us"  
  
Chloe turned to face Jan  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you, Jan?" She said to her  
  
Jan nodded  
  
"You'll have to check with the people at the orphanage"  
  
"It's set" Lana said, "Jan stays with me and Chloe"  
  
Jan smiled.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Where does she stay?' Chloe asked  
  
"She could move into my room" Lana smiled "It would be like we were sisters, we could talk and all"  
  
Jan smiled again.  
  
"I know you are humoring me, Lana, but that sounds great"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Let me drive you down to the orphanage, we'll talk to them"  
  
Jan, Chloe and Lana left to go to get Jan out of the orphanage. 


	7. Jan has a sister?

Jan put her things down on the bed that Mr. Sullivan had bought for her.  
  
"It was so nice of your dad to let me stay here" Jan said to Chloe.  
  
"Well, we are going to study you Jan" Chloe joked  
  
Jan laughed nervously and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I have no idea how to thank you guys for getting out of the orphanage"  
  
Chloe smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it and get some sleep. If you hear anything later that is just Lana coming in the room, we will be studying for a few hours.. Are you exited about school tomorrow?"  
  
Jan nodded  
  
"Exited, nervous, scared"  
  
"School is a scary thing" Chloe joked  
  
"Goodnight Chloe" Jan said  
  
"Goodnight, Jan"  
  
Jan laid down on her bed and Chloe left, she went back into the livingroom to sit back down with Pete, Lana and Clark, who were studying.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Clark asked.  
  
Chloe nodded and sat down next to Pete.  
  
"I looked at Jan's family tree, she has a sister it seems that she never mentioned"  
  
"A sister?" Lana asked  
  
"Yeah her name is Wendy Kennedy, she is in her early 20's and still alive"  
  
"Jan never said anything about having a sister"  
  
"She lives somewhere in New Jersey. Maybe she abanded Jan and she is ashamed of her or something, you'll have to talk to her Lana"  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she is such a sweet kid. She doesn't deserve all the stuff that is happening to her"  
  
When they were done, studying Lana went into her room; Jan was already fast asleep, Careful not to wake her Lana changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. She sat awake for a few minutes wondering how she would ask Jan about her sister without getting her upset or bringing back painful memories, but there was no way around that. 


	8. Another Vision

Jan returned from her first day of school, Chloe was cleaning the table when she came in  
  
"Hey, how was school?" She asked, spraying cleaner on the table.  
  
"Good, My teacher is really nice"  
  
"That's good" Chloe said smiling, then frowned to herself. I sound like a housewife, she thought.  
  
"Is Lana home yet?" Jan asked  
  
"No, she has to work late today, But I am taking you to TJ Maxx for some more school clothes" Chloe offered.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe" Jan said.  
  
Chloe smiled "I'll buy you a few nice outfits, they are really cheap there"  
  
"When are we going?" Jan asked  
  
"Now" Chloe said, putting the washcloth down.  
  
Jan put her shoes back on and her and Chloe went out the door.  
  
At TJ Maxx, Jan held a shirt up to her chest.  
  
"It is only 8.99!" she exclaimed  
  
"Well, I do have $70 so all we need is 3 more pairs of jeans and we have all the outfits for you"  
  
Jan nodded, and like a kid in a candy store, went back to the juniors' section. Chloe smiled and thought how much Jan reminded her of herself when she was 12. She loved when her mother would take her shopping; she had the best taste. Chloe pushed the thought of her mother out of her head and smiled at Jan. Jan was looking at jeans when it hit again, like a ton of bricks. Her father, her father was hurting Lana, Lana screaming. She dropped the jeans and froze. Chloe, who had scene it, ran over.  
  
"Jan?" She asked concerned  
  
"Chloe! Chloe! Lana is in trouble!"  
  
"Did you have a vision?" Chloe asked her  
  
"Yes! My father, he kidnapped her in The Talon.. Oh God, what time is it?"  
  
Chloe looked at her watch  
  
"Almost 9, she'll be closing The Talon down soon"  
  
"Oh God! We may be too late!" Jan started to cry  
  
Chloe grabbed her hand  
  
"C'mon, I'll drive fast!"  
  
They both ran out of the store, barely noticing the corned faces they past. 


	9. Lana gets kidnapped

Lana closed down the Talon; a dowdy looking man walked over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said to him "We just closed down"  
  
"Are you Lana Lang.?" He asked  
  
"Yeah" she nodded  
  
"Give me my daughter back" he said sternly  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about"  
  
"My daughter, Jan Kennedy, don't lie to me, I stopped at the orphanage and they said she was staying with you"  
  
Lana shrugged "I'm sorry, sir, they must have given you the wrong information. I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" He yelled and grabbed her "You have Jan and I need to see her!"  
  
"Help!" She screamed, he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm asking nicely, bring me Jan or there will be hell to pay"  
  
Lana's next scream was muffled by his hand. He brought out some chloroform and drugged her with it. She passed out and he picked up her lifeless and threw her in his car. He sped away before anyone could see. 


	10. Call Clark!

Chloe and Jan drove up, Chloe ran up to The Talon and banged on the door.  
  
"Lana!" she screamed while banging "Lana!"  
  
There was no answer. Jan started to cry again, Chloe smiled at the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, she may be home"  
  
"But my visions, they are never wrong!" she sobbed "I'm scared Chloe, what if Lana dies"  
  
"She won't" Chloe said, hugging the girl "I promise"  
  
"Let's go see Clark" Jan said, breaking from the hug.  
  
"Why Clark?" Chloe asked  
  
"He is strong, he could pound my father to the ground"  
  
Chloe nodded and they both took off the Clark's house.  
  
Clark was snacking in the kitchen when he heard someone knocking wildly at the door.  
  
"One second" He said, going over  
  
He opened it.  
  
"Something happened to Lana" Chloe said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jan had a vision, she was kidnapped by her father"  
  
"But Jan's father is in jail"  
  
"He could have broken out!"  
  
"You two, calm down, I bet she's at home. I'll call her now"  
  
Clark picked up the telephone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hey Lana" He said "Are you home? C'mon pick up the phone. Hello?"  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
"My visions are never wrong!" Jan exclaimed  
  
Clark threw on his coat.  
  
"Okay, come with me" 


	11. I told you to shut up

Lana lifted her head up, she noticed she was in a dimly lighten room. She was tied to a chair  
  
"You are finally up"  
  
Lana turned and saw another girl, in her 20's tied up to a chair; she flicked her blonde hair over to the side.  
  
"I'm Wendy Kennedy"  
  
"Jan's sister!" Lana exclaimed  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why didn't Jan ever tell me she had a sister?" Lana asked  
  
Wendy hung her head "Me and Jan use to be close for sisters, but I couldn't take life at home, so I ran away. She is ashamed of me"  
  
Clark, Jan and Chloe all rode in the car. Jan had another vision, Chloe noticed.  
  
"Jan? Jan?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Stop the car!" she yelled at Clark.  
  
He pulled over and looked at her  
  
"What do you see?" He asked her  
  
"Lana! She is in the building, Clark! She is being tortured!"  
  
"Stay here!" He exclaimed and ran out of the car.  
  
Clark supersped into the building. Jan's father stopped him.  
  
"Stop!" He called  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
Clark went to push him then stopped short, suddenly feeling sick, he looked up at the meteor rocks surrounding him, he sunk to his knees, moaning.  
  
"What's the matter, kid?" the man said bitterly "Not feeling well?"  
  
"Don't ... hurt... Lana!" He said in between breaths.  
  
"She'll be unchonchious when I kill her" the man smirked "That is unless she tells me Where my daughter is"  
  
"No!" Clark yelled with all the strength he had left.  
  
Jan's father moved Clark's now unchonchus body to the side and walked back in.  
  
"Now, Lana" He said to her "I'm giving you one more chance, tell me where my daughter is"  
  
"I don't know anything about it!" Lana lied  
  
"One more chance!" He threatened  
  
"She doesn't know anything!" Wendy yelled at her father.  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
He took some chloroform out  
  
"No! No! Please, I'm sorry!"  
  
He poured some on a towel and put it to her face.  
  
"Wendy!" Lana cried.  
  
"You're next"  
  
He did the same to Lana. She passed out before she could scream. 


	12. Get rid of the meteors

Jan and Chloe waited anxiously in the car, another vision hit Jan. However, this time, Clark was in danger.  
  
"Chloe!" She exclaimed.  
  
Chloe turned around frantically  
  
"Another vision?"  
  
"Yes! Clark is in trouble"  
  
"Jan, don't worry he'll be fine"  
  
Without saying anything, Jan ran in.  
  
"Jan!" Chloe called, running after her. But she had lost sight of Jan.  
  
Jan ran over to Clark and shook him.  
  
"Wake up, Clark! You have to save Lana!"  
  
Clark woke up weakly and sank back down in pain. Jan looked concerned.  
  
"The meteors.. The meteors" He moaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move those little...green...rocks"  
  
"OK"  
  
Jan ran over and collected the rocks.  
  
"Get...rid...of..them"  
  
Jan threw them out the door, a few hitting Chloe. She picked it up and looked at it, then tossed it far away. Clark, now regaining strength, got up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jan asked concerned  
  
"I'm fine," He said to her.  
  
"Go help Lana! My father is going to kill her!"  
  
"Yeah, but get out of the building before you get caught by him"  
  
Jan nodded and, at her top speed ran out. She ran over to Chloe.  
  
"Jan!" She yelled, "You could have got yourself killed!"  
  
"It's OK" She said quietly "Clark is OK" 


	13. Clark saves the day as always

Clark ran into the room and say Lana and Wendy tied to the chairs.  
  
"Lana!" He yelled and went to untie her.  
  
"I thought I left you for dead!"  
  
Clark looked over; it was Jan's father.  
  
"Well, I'm back! And I won't you kill Lana!"  
  
Jan's father poured out some chloroform.  
  
"Try it" Clark demanded  
  
"Don't think I won't!"  
  
Jan's father held the washcloth up to Clark's face; it did not affect him. In utter shock Jan's father looked at the bottle, then at Clark.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work"  
  
"What.. What the hell are you?"  
  
"Clark Kent"  
  
Clark took Jan's father and threw him against the wall. He heard a crack and saw Jan's father, bleeding and broken, up against the wall. Clark, who did not mean to throw him that hard walked over.  
  
"I'm.. sorry.." He said, searching for the right words.  
"Take... care... of... Jan... Make... sure... her.. visions...her visions get removed before it is too late..."  
  
"Too.. Too late? What do you mean?"  
  
"There.. is.. a cure.. in the... back.. in a bottle.. have her.. drink..it" the man said, muttering his last words "Please.. take care of Jan"  
  
Before he could say anything else, he closed his eyes and died. Clark looked at the back and went to go get the 'cure drink'. He saw it and picked it up, it was green and liquidy, although it was definitely meteors, it did not make Clark feel sick. He wanted to help her all along, Clark thought, He wanted to save her life... and I killed him.. He pushed the thought out of his head, ran over to Lana's chair, and untied her.  
  
"Lana, get up" He whispered.  
  
She woke up.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
Lana shook her head.  
  
"Just drugged me.. A few times"  
  
Clark smiled at her. Lana looked over.  
  
"Untie Wendy too"  
  
"Wendy Kennedy?"  
  
"Yes, Jan's sister"  
  
Clark untied Wendy and woke her up. All three of them walked out together leaning on Clark. 


	14. Jan and Wendy

Jan saw Clark bringing Lana and Wendy out, She ran over to Lana and hugged her, and Lana hugged back.  
  
"Oh thank God, Lana! Thank God!"  
  
Jan looked up and saw Wendy, she suddenly froze.  
  
"Wendy? Oh my God!"  
  
"Jan!" She exclaimed "Jan, please listen to me. I want you to come live with me and my husband"  
  
"But.. But.."  
  
"Listen. I have missed you so much and have gone to everyone to try and track you down. Please Jan, give me a chance... please"  
  
Jan looked up at Lana.  
  
"I don't know.. I missed you too, Wendy. I really did. But.. Lana..."  
  
Lana nodded "It's okay, Jan You can go"  
  
Jan smiled and ran over and hugged Wendy the two sisters now crying. Clark put his arm around Lana and they both watched.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. We'll be in Arizona in no time"  
  
"OK" Jan said, and hugged her sister again "I am so happy we got to see each other again, I have missed you sooo much, Wendy"  
  
Wendy hugged back "Same here, Janny" she paused "Well, I'll let you go and pack up"  
  
Jan nodded and walked over to Lana and Clark.  
  
"C'mon" Lana said to Jan and Chloe "let's go home"  
  
Chloe opened the car door for herself and Lana and they walked in. Jan went to walk in Clark stopped her.  
  
"Uh.. Jan?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked  
  
"About the green meteors making me sick.. Um, It is..."  
  
Jan stopped him and smiled "Don't worry, Clark. I have my secrets, You have yours"  
  
Clark laughed and led Jan back to the car. 


	15. The last night

They were at The Sullivan house. All sitting on the couch. Jan between Lana and Chloe.  
  
"Tell me again why I have to drink this stuff?" Jan asked skeptically  
  
"I have no idea" Clark answered "It will take away your scary visions. Your father told me to make you drink it before it was too late"  
  
"Too late?"  
  
"Drink the stuff, Jan"  
  
Jan sighed "Okay"  
  
She unscrewed the bottle cap and sipped it; she made a sick face  
  
"It tastes horrible!"  
  
"Drink it fast, Jan, like you do with medicine" Lana said  
  
Jan nodded and gulped the whole thing down. She wiped her mouth.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, I guess"  
  
Lana threw the bottle in the garbage.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys," she said smiling  
  
"Hey, You know you can always come visit us" Chloe told her  
  
"Well, Me and Pete better leave" Clark said, getting up "We'll see you tomorrow, Jan"  
  
"Bye guys" She said waving  
  
Clark kissed Lana on the lips and Pete kissed Chloe on the lips, they both left. Chloe,  
  
Lana and Jan were left there.  
  
"Well" Lana smiled "The boys are gone"  
  
Chloe smiled at Jan "Ready to have some 'girl fun'?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stuff me and Lana use to do when we were 12.."  
  
"Braid our hair, play truth or dare, do makeovers... you can wear makeup right?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Okay" Lana said, "I'll go get my makeup"  
  
Lana went into her room; Chloe looked over at Jan.  
  
"You all right, Jan?"  
  
Jan nodded and smiled "A little overwhelmed...But let's just braid hair and do makeovers for now!"  
  
Chloe smiled. Lana came back with the makeup.  
  
"Who's first?" She asked  
  
"You" Jan said pointing to Lana  
  
Lana smiled at dumped her makeup on the table  
  
"Be gentle on me, Too much makes me look like a clown"  
  
After the makeovers Jan put in some CDs and they danced around like idiots seeing who can do the worst dance move, Chloe won. They plopped down, exhausted on the couch.  
  
"This has been the best night of my life!" Jan said, shoving a handful of chips in her mouth  
  
Lana smiled at her. "Really?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We did makeovers, we danced around, and we braided each other's hair! We had a blast! Now we are vegging, I have always wanted to do this with my friends but I never had any.. Thanks guys"  
  
"No problem" Chloe said to Jan "We will do this anytime you come to visit"  
  
"Thanks, I will try to visit often"  
  
"You'll e-mail us right?" Lana asked  
  
"Of course" Jan said, "You guys are my best friends"  
  
Lana and Chloe, truly touched, smiled at each other.  
  
"Well we are just happy that Lana signed up for the 'big sister' program and she was assigned you"  
  
Jan smiled at Lana.  
  
"Thank you, Lana"  
  
"Your welcome Jan.. Thank you too"  
  
She looked down at Jan, who had fallen asleep. Lana and Chloe fell asleep a few minutes after. They were all sprawled out on the couch. Jan had never felt happier in her life. 


	16. Goodbye

Wendy drove her car up and waved at Jan to come in. they were outside the Talon.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it for now" Jan said, on the verge of tears "I promise I will call every week"  
  
"We'll call you, Jan" Lana said to her.  
  
"C'mon Jan!" Wendy called from the car.  
  
Jan hugged Lana and then Chloe.  
  
"You guys have been better than sisters to me.. Let's stay friends forever"  
  
"We will, Jan" Chloe said to the little girl "Promise"  
  
"Drop by some time okay, you are always welcome here" Lana said to her.  
  
Jan nodded "I'll miss you guys so much"  
  
"E-mail us" Chloe said, "You have our addresses"  
  
Jan nodded and went over to Clark and shrugged.  
  
"What can I say? Thank you for saving Lana's life.. And mine"  
  
Clark smiled "My pleasure.. Hey, did that stuff help with the visions"  
  
"Yep, no more"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"So, are you going to hug me or leave me standing here?"  
  
Clark laughed and hugged Jan.  
  
"If you ever need a body guard you have my number OK?"  
  
Jan laughed  
  
"Bye Clark, I'll e-mail you too"  
  
Jan waved goodbye and walked to the car.  
  
"You said goodbye?" Wendy asked  
  
"Yeah" Jan answered  
  
Jan looked back and waved again. Lana, Chloe and Clark waved to her. Wendy took off and drove away.  
  
"She's going to be fine" Clark told Lana  
  
Lana smiled and wrapped Clark's arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you for saving our life's" she said  
  
Jan sat back; Wendy looked back and smiled at her.  
  
"You ready to start a new life, Jan?" Wendy asked  
  
Jan nodded and smiled.  
  
"We'll have a really good life, Wendy, I don't need a vision to see that" 


End file.
